zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Zig
- Other outfits▾= - Super Zig= - Constructor= - Scuba= - ▾= - Crash gear= - Cop= - General= - ▾= - Knight= - Western= - Taxi driver= - ▾= - Tourist= - Nightcap= - Diver= - ▾= - Fisherman= - Skates= - Matador= - ▾= - Underpants= - Were-Yena= - Fish= - ▾= - Wheelchair= - Sailor= - Ninja= - ▾= - Electrocuted= }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} | species = Brown hyena | gender = Male | first = "Fishy Story" | last = "Toothpaste" }} Zig is one of the four main characters in the series. He is a hungry hyena with ambitions to hunt Marina. He normally plays as the antagonist, although several episodes portray him as more of an anti-hero. Due to his hunger and the limited supply of food on the island, Zig is desperate to eat Marina and is often willing to take advantage of her naive nature. Cunning and manipulative, he never fails to come up with a new idea to try and catch her (or get rid of Sharko), but nonetheless, his plans always backfire. Oddly, Zig occasionally cooperates with Sharko to protect Marina from danger (when that danger is not himself). Bernie, Zig's hermit crab companion, is his only true friend. Zig is willing to put aside his ways when Bernie is in trouble or missing. Whenever his confidence is low, Zig relies on Bernie to cheer him up. As revealed in the episode "Desert Island Drought", Zig was born to a clan of extremely successful hunters who have found and killed many sea creatures throughout their lives. Zig's constant failures contrast sharply with the constant successes of his family. Official Description Zig n’a qu’une seule idée en tête : croquer la belle sirène Marina ! Grillée, panée, bouillie, à l’huile ou en sushi, qu’importe la recette, pourvu qu’il la mange ! Pour parvenir à ses fins, il se fait aider par Bernie le bernard-l’ermite, un mollusque pas si bête ! Très agile, il imagine mille stratagèmes qui se retournent tous contre lui ! Mais Sharko a beau le jeter au fin fond d’un volcan ou l’aplatir comme une limande, Zig revient toujours à la charge ! Translation: Zig has only one thing in mind: to eat the beautiful mermaid Marina! Grilled, breaded, boiled, in oil or in sushi, whatever the recipe, provided he eats her! In order to achieve his ends, he has been helped by Bernie the hermit crab, a mollusc who is not stupid. Very agile, he imagines a thousand stratagems that all turn against him! But in spite of Sharko throwing him to the bottom of a volcano or flattening him like a flounder, Zig always comes back to the charge! Zig does not have a very strong resemblance to any real-life hyena species. He has no visible neck, small ears with sharp points, and red eyes placed closely to each other. He has light brown fur, a darker brown mane on his back, and a short, paintbrush-like tail. Similarly to Sharko, his snout is prolonged. He has large, square teeth that are occasionally drawn as more fitting carnivorous teeth. He is scrawny and of short stature with thin limbs. Friends *Bernie *Crazy Dolphin Enemies *Sharko *Marina *Hades Zig is very weak due to his starvation, but makes up for his lack of strength with cunning. He and Bernie work together very well. Zig & Sharko - Toothpaste (Le dentifrice) - Zig.PNG Zig & Sharko - Teen Rebels (Rebelle Attitude) - Zig and Bernie.PNG Zig & Sharko - Sable émouvant - Zig.PNG de:Zig Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males